The key of awesome
The key of awesome is the most popular series from the barely political youtube channel. List of Key of Awesome Episodes The Key of awesome!:lorde royals #78 The Key of Awesome!: Eat It Don't Tweet It by American Hipster + Key of Awesome #56! The Key of Awesome!: Somebody That I Used To Know - WOTE Parody! Key of Awesome #55! The Key of Awesome!: Glory Part 2: Baby Jay-Z (ft. Peanut Eminem) Key of Awesome #54! The Key of Awesome!: Pitbull - My Own Song! (Rain Over Me Parody ft. Marc Anthony, J-Lo) Key of Awesome #53! The Key of Awesome!: Santa and I Know It! (LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It PARODY!) Key of Awesome #52! The Key of Awesome!: Justin Bieber - Mistletoe PARODY! Key of Awesome #51! The Key of Awesome!: Rihanna - We Found Love PARODY! Key of Awesome #50! The Key of Awesome!: Halloween Battle! The Key Of Awesome #49 The Key of Awesome!: Foster the People - Pumped Up Kicks PARODY! Key of Awesome #48 The Key of Awesome!: Adele Someone Like You PARODY! Key of Awesome #47 The Key of Awesome!: Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger PARODY! Key of Awesome #46 The Key of Awesome!: A**-Hole on the Beach! Key of Awesome #45 The Key of Awesome!: Harry Potter and the Steamy Slow Jam! Key Of Awesome #44 The Key of Awesome!: PitBull - Give Me Everything PARODY! Key Of Awesome #43 The Key of Awesome!: Lady Gaga - Judas PARODY! Key Of Awesome #42 The Key of Awesome!: Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West PARODY! Key Of Awesome #41! The Key of Awesome!: Eminem I Need A Doctor PARODY! The Key Of Awesome #40! Eminem, Rihanna and more! Put Down the Phone! It's Key of Awesome #39! The Key of Awesome!: Adele PARODY ft. Angry Birds! Key of Awesome #38 The Key of Awesome!: Jennifer Lopez On The Floor ft. Pitbull PARODY! - Key of Awesome #37!! The Key of Awesome!: LADY GAGA - Born This Way Parody - The Key of Awesome #36 The Key of Awesome!: Bruno Mars Grenade PARODY! Key of Awesome #35! The Key of Awesome!: Winter Girls Song! The Key of Awesome #34!! The Key of Awesome!: Kanye West - Monster ft. Nicki Minaj Parody! Key of Awesome #33! Eminem Gift Rapper Song! The Key of Awesome!: 9 BIEBER FEVERS!! The Key of Awesome!: Black Eyed Peas Parody! Key of Awesome #32! The Key of Awesome!: Katy Perry Firework Parody - The Key of Awesome #31! The Key of Awesome!: Ke$ha - We R Who We R - Music Video Parody: Key of Awesome #30 The Key of Awesome!: GLEE feat. Michael Jackson: The Key of Awesome #29 Super Bowl Parody Kesha vs Bieber vs Lady Gaga vs Katy Perry in THE KEY OF AWESOME MEGA MIX The Key of Awesome!: Anastasia! (ft Weezer): The Key of Awesome #28 The Key of Awesome!: Eminem - Love the Way You Lie ft Rihanna Parody: Key of Awesome #27 The Key of Awesome!: EMINEM Not Afraid Parody: Key of Awesome #26 The Key of Awesome!: TRON GIRL! Key of Awesome #25 The Key of Awesome!: Jay Z "Lebron is Gone" feat. John Mayer -- Key Of Awesome #24 The Key of Awesome!: Nervous Guy (Awkward Sex): Key of Awesome #23 The Key of Awesome!: Katy Perry California Gurls Parody! Key of Awesome #22 The Key of Awesome!: Sex and the Iron Man 2: AC/DC at the Movies: Key of Awesome #21 The Key of Awesome!: ELECTRONIC WUSS: Owl City Parody - Key Of Awesome #20 The Key of Awesome!: Justin Bieber ft. Lil Wayne: Bieber Fever! Key of Awesome #19 The Key of Awesome!: Kesha, Lady Gaga and Bieber Unite: The Origin Of Awesome! The Key of Awesome #18 The Key of Awesome!: Lady Gaga Telephone Parody (ft Beyonce): Key of Awesome #17 The Key of Awesome!: Adam Lambert Parody: Key Of Awesome #16 The Key of Awesome!: Taylor Swift Fifteen? No, Fifty: Key of Awesome #15 The Key of Awesome!: John Mayer for Dummies: Key of Awesome #14 The Key of Awesome!: TIK TOK KESHA Parody: Glitter Puke - Key of Awe$ome #13 The Key of Awesome!: Jack Bauer Man-Crush: Key of Awesome #12 The Key of Awesome!: Jersey Shore Parody Song: Key Of Awesome #11 The Key of Awesome!: Lady Gaga and Batman and Happy Holidays from the Key of Awesome! The Key of Awesome!: Justin Bieber Parody "Sleep on You": Key Of Awesome #10 The Key of Awesome!: Chad Vader and Obama Girl Get Freaky: The Key of Awesome #9 The Key of Awesome!: Batman Parody: The Dark Knight is Confused. Key of Awesome #8. The Key of Awesome!: Sarah Palin: Mike Relm Remix! - Key Of Awesome #7 The Key of Awesome!: Lady Gaga: Bad Romance parody (feat. Lord Lord Gaga) #6 The Key of Awesome!: Hot VoiceMail Lady - Key of Awesome #5 The Key of Awesome!: Crying Celebrities! Britney and Miley : Key of Awesome #4! The Key of Awesome!: TWILIGHT SUCKS! Emo Vampire Song : The Key of Awesome #3 The Key of Awesome!: Trick or Treat or Die! KEY OF AWESOME #2 The Key of Awesome!: Heavy Metal Cats! Key of Awesome #1 The Key of Awesome!: MOON GIRL! The Key of Awesome!: SEXY CYBORG! YouTube Comment Fight! Category:Series